Flames of the Past
by timisnotmyname
Summary: What if Sora had never won the Keyblade back from Riku in the first game? What if Riku had saved Kairi without falling to the darkness and they lived happily ever after? What would happen to Sora? Hell, that's what. SoKai. T for some swearing.


**Authors Note: **Okay, so this idea came to me when I was playing the first Kingdom Hearts again. I noticed how Sora's "Vortex" ability looks a lot like that move that the soldiers do in the first game. And I thought to myself: What if Sora learned that from watching the heartless? And then that changed to What if the heartless TAUGHT Sora that? and somehow that ended up as What if Sora had to teach himself shit because he didn't have the keyblade? And from there the story became clear. It was so perfect! The perfect setup was already in the game; I only had to make a slight tweak, and I could even explain why that tweak happened!

So yeah, here's the Prologue.

**Prologue**

Destiny Islands. Noon. A man in his mid-twenties is relaxing with his eyes closed on a hammock on the island where Sora and Riku fought as kids. The midday sun beats down on his muscled, shirtless chest. Most would be burned by the intense sun, but the man, a native of the island, has been exposed too much- he is deeply tanned.

"SORA!"

As the scream shatters the silence, the man falls out of the hammock and rubs his eyes. After he runs a hand through his spiky brown hair, he sighs. "What now…" he mutters.

A beautiful young women in an orange sundress runs across the bridge, towing a silver-haired man and a man with blonde hair behind. Literally. She had both of them by the collar and was dragging both of them on their butts across the walkway. Both seemed resigned to their fate.

Sora gulped. Whatever the reason, Kairi was angry. He did NOT want to be a part of this.

"SORA!" Kairi shouted again. "I heard you and these two idiots were playing blitzball last night from Wakka!"

Sora blinked. Was there something wrong with him playing Blitzball? Kairi noticed his questioning stare and decided to get to the point; Sora wasn't exactly the brightest guy.

"Were you playing Blitzball last night?" she practically growled.

Sora was confused, and although he had a feeling something bad would happen if he said yes, lying to his wife was probably a bad idea. So despite Riku and Tidus desperately shaking their heads no, Sora responded with a simple "yeah, why?"

Kairi looked like she might explode with anger. "WHY? **WHY**? You three were supposed to watch all of the kids last night while Yuuna, Xion and I went out!"

Fuck.

Sora's eyes went wide, and Riku sighed while Tidus face-palmed himself. "W-wait. It's not m-my fault! W-w-wakka convinced us t-to play. It was an honest mistake, I swear!"

Kairi swelled up with anger MORE, if that was even possible. "Sora Twelve, I swear to GOD that you are in SO much trouble right now!"

Oh shit oh shit oh shit ohshitohsitohshit. When Kairi swore, you knew things were BAD. Sora tried to make a few more excuses to his wife of eight years, but they fell on deaf ears.

"Sora, what if Namine had drowned? She's only eighteen months old! And all of the kids were playing at the docks, anyone of them could have drowned also!"

Sora wanted to point out that Roxas was six now and could probably swim well enough to avoid drowning- he grew up on islands, for Gods sake! – but Kairi would probably say something about how anyone is at risk of drowning or something. And besides, Kairi was NOT in the mood for objections.

So Sora kept his mouth shut, and just looked on helplessly as Kairi continued her rant. Riku and Tidus were in trouble as well, but they couldn't help but laugh at their friend's predicament. Unfortunately for them, Kairi heard.

"Oh, and WHAT exactly is so funny? May I remind you, Tidus, that your three children were ALSO there? I've already told Yuuna, and she's on her way over here now."

Tidus' face went from one of suppressed laughter to one of fear, most likely for his life, in an instant.

As you can imagine, this only caused Riku to start to laugh harder. Kairi turned on him next. "Just because you don't have any kids," she started, only to be interrupted by Sora, who thought it would be useful to interject the word "yet". Kairi gave him a glare, then continued. "Just because you don't have any kids doesn't mean you're not responsible. You were asked to watch over them as well. Xion is probably just as angry as Yuuna and I am. You know how much she likes Namine."

Riku wasn't as scared as Tidus though, because he figured he could calm his fiancé down in public later. His thoughts of a peaceful resolution ended when Kairi revealed that she had invited Xion down to the island as well. If Xion had backup from both Kairi and Yuuna, there was NO WAY he would be able to get out of this peacefully. It would be hard enough alone!

Sora was just sitting there the whole time, watching the events unfold and hoping that Kairi would forget she was mad at him. As if reading his thoughts, Kairi turned around and said "And don't think you're off the hook yet, mister!" Sora gulped and weighed his options. He could either stay and try his luck with Kairi or run and hide out somewhere for a few days until she cooled off. A glance into the distance revealed that Yuuna and Xion were both coming, something that both Tidus and Riku realized as well. Fortunately, Kairi had not. This was his chance.

One glance at Riku and Tidus revealed that they were thinking the same thing. At the moment when Xion said "Hey Kairi," Kairi was distracted for a split second- all the time the three needed to escape.

The three girls looked on in bewilderment as their husbands/fiancé ran/superglided off. However, after a moment of hesitation, the three were chasing after them, shouts ringing through the air.

Yes, it was just another day at the Destiny Islands.

* * *

Several old enemies of Sora's watched his image in a magic pool the size of a small football field in Maleficent's new castle. Of DARKNESS.

"The boy's only weakness seems to be his girlfriend." Muttered one of the many higher-ranking heartless. Several Heartless and Nobodies agreed.

"Please. He is no longer a boy, you half-wit. He is obviously a young man now, one which, may I remind you, could kill someone like you with a flick of the wrist." One of the highest ranking Nobodies spat at the Heartless, emphasizing the "you" with contempt.

The Heartless snarled. "You wanna fight?"

Tensions from all present rose until Maleficent banged her staff on the ground. "Enough! We are all allies here. And the fact remains that there seems to be no way to rid ourselves of that pesky boy."

"He seems to have no weaknesses," the new leader of Organization XIII, Xarvez, agreed.

"So I guess we'll just have to go with what the newbie says then huh?" questioned Xangus, the second in command of the nobodies.

Most of those present nodded, and a man stepped forward smiling devilishly. "For those of you who don't know, my name is Garez, and I have the ability to travel through time once, for an hour," he stated with confidence. "This ability can be used to destroy that keyblade-wielding brat once and for all.

"All we need to do is look for a spot in his past where he was weak. However, it must be sometime after he got the keyblade- my ability won't allow me to kill innocents."

Maleficent smirked. "I'm sure we can find something. Xarvez?"

Xarvez cleared his throat. "Last night we were able to make contact with Namine without the female key-wielder finding out. We managed to manipulate her into letting us obtain a copy of Sora's memories. She has become weak since she became a part of her Other."

"Splendid. Lets put it on display," Garez smiled. Xarvez summoned a dark purple pulse of energy and directed it to the pool. As it entered, Sora's history began replaying, albeit very quickly…

* * *

3 days later…

"ARGH! I've had it! This boy has no points in which he is vulnerable. He always carries the Keyblade with him and is always around powerful allies!" Garez shouted.

Although none of them expressed it like Garez, most of the other villains agreed. Watching someone's history, even if it was sped up, was very boring. And in this case, it was also very discouraging.

As the others were about to voice agreements, a new voice spoke up. "That's where you're wrong…"

The assembled were immediately on their guard. "Who goes there?" demanded Xangus.

Ansem (the heartless one from the first game; I'll be referring to him as Ansem and the real Ansem as "Ansem the Wise") stepped forward with a malicious grin on his face. "It is I, Ansem, seeker of darkness.

"I was residing in that boy Riku's heart when our young hero arrived at Hollow Bastion. His heart was weak and he lost his keyblade to Riku. However, he later won it back with help from the king's fools and the Beast. But his "allies" from the king deserted him for a while to follow the key. THAT is when he was the most vulnerable- no allies (other than the powerful Beast of course), no keyblade, and, most importantly- he was demoralized."

The villains looked at each other. "Fast forward to the time he speaks of," Maleficent ordered, and all looked on as the events unfolded as Ansem had told.

They all grinned.

"Well then, I think you know what to do, Mr. Garez…" Xarvez smirked.

Garez bowed mockingly. "Of course, Master Xarvez," he responded sarcastically, but happily. Normally this kind of behavior from either would not be tolerated by the other, but it was a special occasion after all.

"Well, here I go…" Garez said, and he stepped through the portal that had appeared, in order to go to the past to kill Sora in his weakest moment.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

Oh shit! They iz so evil!11!111!1!1!11111!11!1 lol. So yeah. I still don't have a good title idea, so the title is subject to change. Review please!


End file.
